


Omegle chat

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Parentlock, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote an omegle roleplay with a stranger. I thought it turned out perfect so i wanted to post it here and oh the ending. I think it is sad but you can read it for your self and say what you think :) (I WARN FOR BAD SPELLING FROM MY SIDE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle chat

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like sherlock.  
Stranger: (post reichenbach, pre empty hearse) Daddy, I don't feel well, can you come and get me? HWH

You: What is it Hamitch, are you in pain? -J.W

Stranger: Yeah, my stomach and everything's all weird and I've just   
been sick in the boys room...HWH  
You: Im on my way J.W

Stranger: Be quick, I don't like it...HWH

You: Im here now at school Hamitch i promise that i can hep you feel better J.W

Stranger: Ok, HWH...Hamish lay on the floor of the one of the cubicles in his school toilets. Having never really been ill before this was a new expirence and one he wasn't much enjoying either. Pale, feverish and trembling slightly the little boy could do nothing to move himself because everything was throbbing, from the pool of yellow and blood streaked slime that surrounded him.

You: John sank down into the floor and took Hamish in hes arms. Feeling on hes forehead which were warm as the sun. Hamish were very pale and was sweating. The school nurse said that it was best to go to the hospital. This wasnt something harmless like the stomach flu. This was something serious.

Stranger: "Dada..." He whined as he felt the change, he really didn't want to open his eyes because they were too bright for him. Instead he tried to get closer to him but his hands wouldn't grip anything due to the lack of strength or energy "I don't like it Dada...make it stop...make it end..."

You: Johns heart ached of seeing he's son in this condition. He was too scared of losing him. Cause it had almost broken him completely when Sherlock died. He still couldn't believe why Sherlock jumped of that damn roof. Now when he had John and Hamish. Why would someone decide to kill themself ? Hamish had gotten more quitter from time to time. But John and Hamish had gotten through it together at least. But if Hamish died then John would break. They finally came to the hospital

Stranger: Hamish didn't like hospitals one little bit. He hated every doctor that wasn't his dad and every ward that wasn't the sofa at 221b all after a couple of painful experiences at them. Once when he was there with Molly they were coming up with theories about how Sherlock faked his death, which Molly seemed to be quite helpful about for some reason. But Hamish injured himself and because John was at work and because Molly wasn't family he was left alone. The time he had been there before that he had been left while John conformed Sherlock's body.

You: And had let Hamish wait with Molly in the lab. Molly always showed him small experiments and chemical chain reaction. Just like Sherlock did. Oh Sherlock he would have known what to do in this situation. They came into the hospital and John immanently demanded for a doctor too help he's son. Hamish grown weaker and weaker in he's arms. He was so pale now that you could see through him. "Ma.....Make...it...stop" Hamish whimpered again. Finally a doctor came and helped them.

Stranger: Hamish curled up with John, only bringing his head out from his protective ball to be sick all over the floor beneath them. The yellow slime reappeared again with yet more blood streaked through it. Hamish was only half aware of how ill he was, children of his age are rarely fully aware of their condition when they are ill, which in fact is an advantage for them. When the doctor joined them quickly, almost pulling Hamish away from John so that he could get him straight onto the awaiting bed after he too seeing what had come from Hamish. The little boy was then trundled away quickly, almost no regard for whether John was following or not.

You: "HEY thats my son!" John yelled. He knew how much Hamish hated hospitals. And the only doctor that could help him too keep calm was him. "I am sorry sir but you will have to wait here in the waiting hall just like everyone else" a young woman said. John felt guilt that he couldn't come through. But it wasn't an good time to fight with the rules. He then sat down and waited. He thought about Sherlock. The man that he still loved with he's whole heart and body. Other parents had another person who could calm them down. But John was alone this time.

Stranger: Hour after hour. Test after test. Scan after scan. Precautionary measure after precautionary measure. Hamish was taken through out the hospital as they tried to diagnose the problem. He spent all of the time that he was away from John screaming, no matter whether he was in pain or not, it didn't matter if it was weak or if it was the most blood curdling possible but he cried out for John, no one else, there was no one else until he was stopped by a needle full of drugs.

You: Finally after almost 5 hours of waiting and trying too keep strong and positive he got news. A doctor with the name Dr Roberts on a name sign came. "John Watson - Holmes is that you ?" she asked. John stood up fearing the worse. "You can see your son now but he has gotten a lot of drugs so he will probably be very tired and groggy" she said. "Have you found whats wrong with him yet?" John asked. The woman scratched her head. "Well not yet but we hope we will get answers on our tests soon" she said and then led John into the room where Hamish were laying.

Stranger: The brightly colored ward with pictures of clowns and fish on the walls that were meant to cheer up it's patients was where he lay, his eyes open a little but he didn't turn to look in the direction of his father at all because he was so disorientated. He hated the amount of drugs that were pumped through him, Hamish found comfort in the ability to think but the drugs prevented that from happening.

You: "How are you feeling buddy?" John asked as he saw hes son laying in the hospital bed. "Not okay...." Hamish said. Small sweat pearls were still on hes forehead. "Its okay now Hamish...i will not leave you agin promise!" John said. Hes son trailed of into the unconscious world. Were Sherlock in that world with him ? Molly came in a hour later. She had papers in her hands. "Omg when they sended down the tests to me i couldnt believe it...i mean he doesnt have a hospital history so why now?" she said. It was obvious that she was nervous. She sat down with him. Her eyes flickering on the paper. "Molly what is wrong with my kid ?" John asked. Molly looked again one last time on the papers.

Stranger: She disbelieved that it was Hamish's test so much that she DNA tested them before competition and when she knew they were his she had to get them done right away. Molly still killed herself every time she saw him because she knew that he or John didn't know about Sherlock and what he had done to protect them. She could only watch as she saw their worlds burn around them, mourning a man who wasn't dead while she sat by the fire side, looking into the flames. And now after the embers had died down, she sat with another match ready for the striking "John...as far as we know.." He voice was quiet and sympathetic, she really didn't like to have to do this "It's not terminal at the moment so he had a good chance of beating it..."

You: Johns whole body went cold. "Do you...do you mean that he has cancer?" he asked. He felt like hes whole world were falling apart in front of him. First Sherlock and now this.

Stranger: Molly bit her lip as heard it said so plainly, not through the cover of science and medicine but as it was, Cancer, the one illness that everyone knew and dreaded "I'm so sorry John...Really I am..."

You: John who had tried to keep strong were now crying. It all felt so wrong. Hamish were only 10! he couldn't have cancer. He was supposed to live. It should have been John. Molly sat and hugged him. Comforting him. Only if Sherlock were here. John was completely losing it now. "Its okay John to cry...." Molly said.

Stranger: "The one time he gets ill...the one time there is nothing I can do...the one time...he's only 10 Molly...he's seen so much and he's been through so much but he's still a baby really...he's my little baby...my little boy" John sobbed trying his best not to get angry and scream in disbelief, this wasn't right.

You: "Im sorry John...but there is nothing i can do....and i know that it isn't fair at all..". She went quite and let John just cry. No words could help

Stranger: Wishing more then anything. More then anytime before. John tensed up, scrunched up his eyes and prayed that his son would be ok and that Sherlock would come through that door for them both now, he needed that, he couldn't do this alone.

You: John knew that Sherlock had been smart. But what was the possibility of him surviving that fall. Probably a 50/50 chance. What would Sherlock have done know ?  
Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
